


Broccoli and Bacon

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drinks all the milk.  Derek is less than pleased.  Angry sex is totally something Stiles is up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broccoli and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Verity requested domestic spat turned sex. So Verity GETS domestic spat turned sex.

Stiles drops his bag just inside the door and has his shoes kicked off before it’s even all the way closed. Graduate school was officially kicking his ass but it was Friday and Derek had promised him nearly a week ago to make the one and only dish he could manage from scratch.

“Honey! I’m hooooome!” he shouts needlessly after tossing his hoodie over the nearest chair and making his way towards the kitchen. What he finds there has him stutter stepping to a stop just inside the tiled room. Instead of pulling a hot gooey mess of cheese and noodles (and broccoli but only because Stiles insists on pretending they eat as healthy as he forces his dad to at all times) from the oven, Derek is leaning against the kitchen counter wearing his Angry Alpha Face. Beside him is an empty milk jug. 

“Hungry? Dear?” Stiles considers backing away before deciding that retreat was probably a really bad idea and just shifts to put his back to the nearest wall instead.. Derek straightens up and grabs the milk jug, turning it over and over in his hands, claws slipping out just enough to scrape against the plastic. “I had everything ready…” Derek takes a step towards Stiles. “Even stopped at the store on my way home to pick up some bacon because I know you've had a long week.” He takes another step forward, milk jug still spinning slowly in his hands.

“Yay bacon?” Stiles winced as Derek’s nails pierced into the jug, half shredding it.

“Half a gallon of milk, Stiles.” Derek was growling out his words now and Stiles decided now was a bad time for his Pavlovian instincts to kick in. Being in a relationship with a werewolf was really screwing with his fight or flight responses and he knew Derek realized it. “How is it you went through half a gallon of milk this morning?” The older man tossed the now wrecked jug aside and took another step forward.

Stiles pressed back tighter against the wall as Derek quickly moved into his personal bubble. The fact that the werewolf’s eyes were going bluer than normal was really messing with his ability to focus. “I was thirsty? And hungry.” Stiles swallowed and cleared his throat. “We might also be out of cereal.”

Derek’s fists come up and make contact with the wall on either side of Stiles’ head. “You went through a half gallon of milk in the twenty minutes between when I left for work and you left for school?” Stiles manages a slight nod, inching his hips back fractionally in hopes Derek was too annoyed to pay attention to his less than normal response to the low rumble that tinges the man’s words. “And you didn't think to let me know?”

“There’s no right way to answer that,” Stiles answers quickly. “If I say yes but forgot to actually text you then I suck. If I say no and forgot completely then I still suck. Either way I have no mac and cheese and you’re going to be fumey all night.” Stiles isn't pouting but only because he is too focused on ignoring the hard-on pressing against his zipper. That became infinitely more difficult when Derek shifts closer and presses their lower halves together.

“I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me,” Derek leans in and rubs his facial hair roughly along Stiles’ jaw. The younger man inhales sharply, pulling his head back. He tried to reach out to grab at Derek only to have his wrists pinned above his head in one of Derek’s strong hands before he can even blink.

“Uhh…” Stiles tugs at his wrists but Derek only tightens his hold further. “Is now a bad time to mention that you could have let me know you were going to the grocery and I totally would have told you about the milk?” 

“Yes.” The word has barely slipped between Derek’s teeth before he is thrusting forward hard enough to make Stiles hiss at the feeling of his zipper pressing into his cock through his boxers. Derek’s cock is equally hard and lined up against Stiles’ hip. The other man is wearing his favorite boots and uses the extra height to his advantage, leaning into Stiles and biting the hinge of his jaw. “Trying to talk your way out of this is just going to drag it out longer.” He grinds his hips in a slight circle as he speaks, making Stiles suck in a quick breath. Derek runs his tongue along Stiles neck in a quick swipe before stepping back, releasing the younger man’s arms.

Stiles shifts his weight slightly to alleviate the discomfort his jeans are putting him in. It only takes a dark look from Derek to make him snap his mouth closed and silence any protests he may have had. Sex with Derek was one thing but angry sex with Derek? Angry sex meant sharp bites and rough movements and everything Stiles was just realizing he wants right at that moment.

“Strip,” Derek commands in a low voice, “and then turn around and put your hands back above your head.” Stiles hesitates long enough for Derek to raise his eyebrows before complying, tugging off his shirt and tossing it aside before stripping out of his jeans and boxers in the same quick movements. He takes a deep breath before turning his back on the werewolf staring at him like a piece of meat, hearing nothing but the rush of blood pumping through his veins as he reaches his hands up as far as possible. Derek is silent behind him and the thought that the man is just looking him over is enough to have him flushing, cock twitching. He’s biting back the urge to moan before Derek finally moves. Sounds of cloth rustling and boots dropping to the floor give way to silence but Stiles can sense Derek moving around behind him as he lets his eyes slip closed.

“Spread your legs.” The words get growled into Stiles’ ear before he’s even realized the other man has moved to stand directly behind him, warmth against his back belying the fact that there’s a naked werewolf practically on top of him. He can’t help but comply, shifting his weight slightly in order to widen his stance and press backwards at the same time, moaning when he feels Derek’s cock slide along the crack of his ass. That action gets Derek’s hands on his hips, pressing them forward until the cool wall is forcing Stiles’ cock up against his stomach.

“Subtle hint totally taken,” Stiles grunts, biting his lip at the almost painful sensation. It does manage to clear his head a bit. “How many times do I have to say I’m sorry this time?”  
Derek grins against his shoulder, nipping the pale skin there before responding. “It’s not ‘I’m sorry’ that I’m interested in anymore.”

“Fuck,” Stiles breathes out, dropping his head forward to bare his neck. “I’m totally down with whatever’s happening right now, just FYI.”

“I already knew that.” Derek begins to slide his hands along Stiles’ back, down to his thighs, out and up along his sides, down his spine again. Up and down. Up and down. Occasionally his nails drag on the down stroke and scratch on the up stroke and Stiles is quickly devolving into a moaning mess.

His hands start to slip down the wall and Derek grabs them, forcing them up high enough that Stiles is forced up onto his tiptoes as Derek grips his wrists even tighter than before. “I don’t know…” Stiles groans as Derek steps closer and his cocks slides under Stiles’ ass to press against his balls. “I don’t know what you want…”

“I want you to beg.” The words are growled into Stiles’ ear and he would have come right there if it wasn't for how tightly Derek was pressing him against the wall.

“I can do that,” he babbles, “I can totally do that. Please fuck me. Please touch me. Please… mmmfff.” His words die as Derek bites down where his neck and shoulder meet. The bite holds tight and tense for a ten count before Derek eases off slowly.

“I want you to really beg,” Derek says softly as he shifts his grip to one hand and let’s Stiles ease down slightly. “I want the words to just slip out past your tongue because you can’t possibly hold them in any longer.”

Stiles moans, tilting his head to allow Derek greater access when the man licks along the tender area he’d just marked. Words slip completely out of his head as Derek sucks the mark darker while he circles his hips enough for his cock to drag along Stiles’ perineum. Derek’s free hand has resumed it’s movement up and down Stiles’ side, fingers occasionally pinching and scratching until Stiles knows he’s leaking against the wall and really doesn't care.

It felt like forever and a second when Derek pulls back, squeezing Stiles’ wrists minutely before letting go. “Don’t move,” he orders. It takes everything Stiles has not to glance back to see what’s going on. His greatest fear at that moment has nothing to do with the aching in his shoulders and everything to do with the ache in his groin, the need pooling in his spine. Thankfully Derek returns quickly and presses a kiss against Stiles’ shoulder before pressing against him fully once more.

Stiles hisses when he feels a slick heat between his thighs. “So good,” Derek croons in his ear as he shifts his now slick cock against Stiles’ ass. “Now tighten up.” The young brunet doesn't even question the other man’s meaning before bringing his legs together, locking his knees together and squeezing his thighs together as tightly as he can manage. “Perfect.”

“Oh god,” Stiles moans. It’s the first words that have managed to slip past his lips in so long it feels like a release. Derek just hums behind him, sliding his cock slowly within the tight confines of Stiles’ thighs. Each strokes brushes against Stiles’ balls, forces him to rock forward slightly so his cock is sliding along the cool wall. It becomes to much far too quickly and he can’t bite back the hiss that slips out. 

Derek doesn't say a word as he shifts back slightly, pulling Stiles with him until the werewolf is able to slip a hand between them to cover Stiles’ cock. He doesn't wrap his fingers around it, just holds it against Stiles’ stomach as he speeds up his thrusts.

“Oh fuck, Derek.” Stiles groans and drops his head forward, staring at Derek’s hand covering his cock. He tightens up his thighs even more on impulse and whimpers at the feeling of Derek’s cock sliding along his balls.

“So good,” Derek croons against his neck. “I’m close, Stiles.” The older man speeds up even more, the sensation a confused blur of rough and slick and hot and desire. He reaches up and grabs onto Stiles’ hair, forcing his head back.

“Please,” Stiles gasps out. “I don’t…. please…” The hand covering his cock twitches slightly but Derek still isn’t relenting, keeps pounding against him from behind while offering no release.

“Almost.” The word is a breathy growl and it sets Stiles’ body ablaze. He can feel the way Derek’s fingers are starting to clench in his hair and against his cock, uncontrollably movements a sign of the man’s impending orgasm.

“Please,” he begs without thought. The werewolf groans behind him and his pace stutters. Derek forces Stiles’ head to the side and bites down on the mark he’d already left as he comes. Stiles feels like sobbing with want as he feels the warmth spreading between his thighs. 

Derek moves then, stepping back and tugging Stiles’ head with him until he’s forced to bow backwards, hands slipping from the wall where he’s managed to keep them to grab onto Derek’s hips and keep him from leaving completely. “Now,” the man whispers into Stiles’ ear. “Now you can beg.”

“Please. Please, Derek. I…” Stiles moans and has to spread his legs again to keep standing. Derek’s hand on his cock shifts until his fingers are encircling it. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry but I need… I need.”

“I know.” Two words and Stiles feels like his world is coming apart. Derek shifts them so that Stiles is leaning back against him completely. “I know you’re sorry,” Derek says as he begins to urge Stiles to completion with sure strokes. “And I know what you need.” One more bite, two more strokes, and Stiles’ shout is echoing through the kitchen as he comes. Derek works him through it and then just holds him as he comes down, the tight grip on his hair giving way to gentle fingers running through it.

Stiles isn’t sure how long they’re standing there, naked and breathless, before his stomach gurgled. “I’m hungry,” he says without thought. Derek starts to shudder behind him and Stiles turns in his grasp, certain the other man is getting angry all over again.

“You’re an idiot.” Derek is laughing, pushing Stiles back against the back and kissing him before he can process the mood shift. He just goes with it, smiling against Derek’s lips as they wrap themselves up with each other. “A huge idiot,” Derek says as he pulls back enough to look in Stiles’ eyes, “who can pick up milk on the way home from the pizza place down the block.”

“But I’m _your_ idiot,” Stiles argues as Derek stepped away and began gathering their clothes, tossing Stiles his before using his own shirt to clean himself.

“Unfortunately.” The word is cold but the tone is so warm that Stiles smiles brightly in response. His stomach gurgling again ruins any chance at further romantic gestures and proclamations as Derek starts laughing again and disappears from the kitchen, leaving Stiles leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.


End file.
